thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story 2 ( Startugs 7 style)
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is an upcoming Thomas/MLP:FIM/MLP:EQG/Jim Henson Construction Site/Bob the Builder/Pingu/Chuck and Friends/ Theodore Tugboat/TUGS/Spongebob/Shaun the Sheep/Roary the Racing Car/TMNT 2012/Octonauts/Star Hill Ponies/ Tayo the Little Bus/ The Little Engine That Could 2011 and 1991/Chuggington/Mr Men Show/Sooty/Firehouse Tales/Disney crossover created by Startugs7 Plot The film begins with scenes of Buzz Lightyear adventure, which turns out to be a video game that Rex, Shaun, Bitzer, Michelangelo and Spongebob are playing. The game ends with him being destroyed by Evil Emperor Zurg, much to their dismay. The movie set some time after the events of the first Toy Story, presumably about 3 years later, Andy is preparing to leave for Cowboy Camp with Woody. While playing with Woody and Buzz, Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm, leaving him unable to take his doll to the camp. Woody is placed on the shelf and everybody tried to think of some good ideas to try and cheer Woody up and keep his mind of his ripped arm, but to no avail. Then later, Woody finds another broken toy, Wheezy the Penguin, and begins to fear to fear he'll soon be thrown away. When Wheezy is set out for a yard sale, Woody with Thomas, Twilight and her human version manages to rescue him! but ends up in the yard sale himself. He is seen by Al, an obsessive toy collector and proprietor of Al's Toy Barn. He tries to buy Woody from Andy's mother, but she refuses to sell him. After failing to negotiate a sale, Al creates a distration and steals Woody, Thomas, Twilight and her human version causing Buzz, Percy, Spike, Wilson and Jackman to take action. They slide down the gutter into the yard sale, and see Al getting into his car after packing Woody, Thomas, Twi and her human version in the trunk. Buzz, Percy, Spike, Wilson and Jackman manage to get to the car as Al driving away, but by the time they open the trunk, they lose their grip from and car and Al escapes. However, a clue is presented to Buzz as the car speeds away: a feather from Al's truck lands in front of him. When Buzz, Percy, Spike, Wilson and Jackman inform the bad news to the toys and the rest if our heroes, the toys try to investigate the culprit. However, Buzz is trying to type the number plate number that he briefly saw on Al's car to track it and whoever he was, and the rest of the toys, including Etch, were having problems doing an identity portrait of Al. When Mr. Potato Head gets fed up with Buzz trying to investigate the number with Mr. Spell and inrritabe tells the others to "leave Buzz with his toys" the word "toys" caused Buzz to decipher what the license plate said: "Al's Toy Barn" and consequently tell Etch to draw the man in the chicken suit. They then had to try and locate and Al's Toy Barn commercial to trace a map to the shop. He encourges the other toys and our heroes to launch a rescue mission using the clue as a basis for their search. Woody, Thomas, Twilight and her human version are taken to Al's apartment, where they're greeted by a yodeling cowgirl named Jessie, an affectionate steed named Bullseye, and the Prospector, an unsold toy still in its original box. They reveal to Woody that he is vintage Sherrif Woody collectible doll and the star of a forgotten childrenss TV show, Woody's Roundup. Now that Al has a Woody doll, he has a complete collection and intends to sell the toys to a museum in Japan. Woody refuses to go to Japan and abandon Andy. Later, Al arrives and rips off Woody's torn am by accident, making Woody, Thomas, Twilight and her human version attempt to recover his arm and then return to Andy which they fail. Al then gets a repairman who fixes Woody's arm. After that a suddenly depressed Jessie tearfully tells Woody, Thomas, Twilight and her human version of how she once had an owner that loved her, but eventually outgrew and abandoned Jessie at a charity toy drive. The Prospector warns Woody that he faces the same fate as Andy ages. Woody agrees to go with the "Roundup Gang" to the museum, much to Thomas, Twilight and her human version's shock. Buzz, our heroes and his friends search for Al at Al's Toy Barn. After Buzz, Wilson and Ten Cents orders their friends and our heroes to split up and look for Al. Buzz discovers a asile full of newer Buzz Lightyear and gets in a scuffle with a new Buzz Lightyear, who, like Buzz in the first movie, does not realise he is a toy. The real Buzz ends up being tied up and repackaged in a box and set on shelf for sell by the Deluded Buzz who sets off with the other toys and our heroes for Al's apartment, genuinely belivingg that he is attempting to rescue a hostage from his arch-enemy, Emperor Zurg. The original Buzz frees himself and follows them to the apartment, but while exiting the store, he accidentally frees an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows to destroy him. When the toys reach the apartment, Woody tells them he does not want to be rescued and intends to go with his new friends to Jap , since he is now a "collector's item". After the original Buzz arrives, in a pn ironic reversal of a scene from the first movie, he reminds Woody " you're a childs plaything. You... are... a TOY!" Woody (figuratively and literally) turns his back on Buzz, our heroes, Buzz's groups leaves without him. But Thomas, Twilight and her human version decide to stay for a moment to talk sense into Woody. They talk to Woody and remind him how more important family is then being stuck in a museum. Woody soon has a change of heart and, after calling Buzz, our heroes, and the group back, invites the "Roundup Gang" to come home to Andy with him. Jessie and Bullseye agree, but the Prospector locks them in the room, saying that the museum trip is his first chance (since he was never sold) and won't have Woody mess it up for him. Al returns and packs the Roundup Gang, and the rest of the toys and our heroes give chase, but are interrupted by the sudden apperence of the Emperor Zurg toy. The second Buzz battles him, and in a showdown mimicking a similar scene from The Empire Strikes Back, Zurg reveals himself to be Buzz's farther, shortly before his defeat at Rex's hands. The other toys and our heroes resume the rescue mission and find an unattended vehicle (a Pizza Planet delivery truck) and drive it to the airport. The second Buzz remains behind with Zurg, playing with father and son games. After arriving at the airport, Buzz and his group, and our heroes manage to free Woody and Bullseye from the suitcase. The Prospector has other plans though and be re-tears Woody's arm, even though it still works. Then Thomas go against him but he smashes his headlamp and is about to burst his boiler when Twilight and her human version jumps on him and he pins them down and is about to injure them. But Buzz and his group, our heroes come to their rescue, and stick the Prospector in a little girl likes to draw on all of her toys. But Jessie finds herself in trouble and remains trapped in the suitcase. Woody and Buzz ride Bullseye with Thomas, Twilight and her human version, Percy, Pinkie Pie and her human version, James, Rarity and her human version, Gordon, Rainbow Dash and her human version, Henry, Fluttershy and her human version, Toby, Applejack and her human version, Edward, Emily, Shining Amour and Princess Cadance, The Cutie Mark Crusaders Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seeds, Spike, Luke, Duck, Hiro, Victor Kevin, The Logging Locos Dash and Ferdinand, Charlie, Paxton, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Rosie, Stanley, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Bill and Ben, Caitlin, Connor, Millie, Stephen, Timothy, Marion, Gator, Samson, Dusty Crophopper, Mater, Finn Mcmisslie, the Star Fleet Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine, Action Chugger, Piper, Hoot and Toot, Zephie, Hodge, Old Puffer Pete, Chatsworth, Harrison, Emery, Hanzo, Koko, The Chuggineers Tyne, Fletch, Brewster, Asher, Calley, Jackman and Wilson in order to rescue her from being taken to the museum on her own. Woody, Thomas, Twilight and her human version, Luke, Duck, Charlie, Paxton, Bill and Ben, Stephen, Gator, Samson, Dusty, Mater, Finn, Ten Cents and Wilson manages to find Jessie isnide the plane, but just when they're about to escape, the door closes and the plane heads for the runway. Woody finds another way out of the plane, through a small hatch which leads down the landing gear wheel, and as they are doing so, he slips on the tar, but Jessie and Wilson catches him. When the plane is at the main runway, Woody knows that time is running out. In true "Woody's Roundup" style, he uses his pull string to swing him, Jessie and some of our heroes down to safety on Bullseye's back - just seconds before the plane takes off. Their mission accomplished, the toys now make their way home. At home, Jessie (with whom Buzz becomes a bit smitten) and Bullseye are adopted into Andy's toy family. Woody's ripped arm is repaired by Andy himself. The events of the airport's cargo hold have a terrible (and hilarious) consequence for Al. After Hamm fails at the Buzz Lightyear video game, he flips through the channels and sees Al in an Al's Toy Barn commercial, crying since he lost his precious luggage and the money he was going to get for it, which is why in the commercial he is selling everything for as Al says in the chicken suit, "For a Buck, Buck, Buck". While Al is crying, Hamm says a somewhat humorous remark about Al and his scheme ("Well, I guess crime doesn't pay".). Meanwhile, a fixed Wheezy sings "You've Got A Friend In Me", and Buzz asks Woody if he was worried about Andy giving him up. Woody replies that he isntt worried anymore, and that when it is over, he will have Buzz to keep him company, for "infinity and beyond", then Thomas, Twilight and her human version told Wilson and Ten Cents that they have been good team leaders and they all gave Wilson and Ten Cents team leader badges and that made Ten Cents and Wilson hooted for joy. Trivia Fireman Sam, Elvis Criddlington, Station Officer Steele, Penny Moris, Trevor Evans, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Trevor's bus, the Rubadubbers Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia, and Daring Do guest star in this film. Thomas, Twilight and her human version will be taken be Al, in this film. Scenes